


Fuse Forms

by LawrenceKinden



Series: White Lotus Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Bedroom, Fantasy, Fusion, Justice, Magic, Nonconsensual, Pink Panties, Spanking, babysitter, corner time, nude, spank, unfair (freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: William, Zora, and Nikya are sick of being unfairly spanked by their babysitter. An old spell in a library book may well hold the key to justice. [Story Depicts Spanking]
Series: White Lotus Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565545
Kudos: 8





	Fuse Forms

William squealed and squirmed, drumming his toes on the bed as his bare bottom was spanked again and again. He gripped the bedsheet in his fists, teeth grit. He could feel heaving sobs deep in his chest building to the point where he’d not be able to hold them back any longer.

In his first year at the White Lotus Magic Academy, recently turned twelve years old, and the eldest of his friend group, William Ardynwall had hoped that, by now, he wouldn’t buck and weal and cry like a little kid when he was spanked. For that matter, he’d hoped he wouldn’t be spanked anymore, but he knew that hope was in vain so long as Kayla was their babysitter. Kayla had been their babysitter since she’d turned thirteen two years ago. She was extraordinarily strict and took every opportunity to spank them. Rumor around the Academy was she was just as strict with whichever squads she was put in charge of at school, and because she was such a talented battlemage, she was always put in charge.

And she spanked hard.

William was, in general, a very good boy. Even so, he had been spanked by most of the authority figures in his life. The White Lotus was known for their discipline after all. But no one, not his parents or teachers, not even his grandfather, a crusty old paladin, spanked him as hard as Kayla Nayathan, his babysitter

Despite his best efforts, William put a hand back to try to spare his bottom its repeated beating, knowing it was futile. Kayla didn’t even have to pause in her spanking as she snagged his wrist and pinned it up behind his back. In fact, it seemed to William, she increased her tempo, spanking harder and faster. In response, William’s resolve shattered and the sobs he’d so desperately tried to keep locked deep in his chest broke to the surface with a shuddering cry. Still, the heavy fire of Kayla’s palm rained down and William could only sway and squirm under the onslaught, becoming a creature of misery and pain.

After interminable burning and sobbing, William was hauled to his feet by the older girl and pushed to the same corner where his best friends, Zora Espinwell and Nikya, Kayla’s little sister, also stood, their post-spanking sobs drifting to whimpers. William was no longer embarrassed to be bare bottomed in front of his friends, even though Zora and Nikya were girls, but he was embarrassed that he couldn’t better control his reaction to getting spanked. It wasn’t just the pain, though that was all he could focus on at the moment. Rather it was the fact that William hated being in trouble, hated being scolded, hated earning himself and his friends a spanking.

Also that Kayla was an unjust babysitter who delighted in her authority.

Kayla left them sniffling in the corner with further admonition that William couldn’t parse through the torrent of shame, tears, and frustration. It wasn’t fair that Kayla spanked them just for getting home half an hour later than expected. Especially since they were late because they’d stopped at the library, which they were allowed to do, and they’d brought a note home saying they’d been at the library signed by the head librarian herself. Kayla had refused to listen when they’d tried to explain and hadn’t given them the opportunity to produce the note before taking them into Nikya’s room, baring their bottoms, and spanking them scarlet.

But, William thought, even this unjust spanking might be worth the stop at the library considering what he’d found in the old spellbook he’d checked out.

Several minutes later, when William’s breath no longer shuddered, when the roaring fire of his chastisement had settled to a buzzing sting, he swallowed hard and forced his mind to focus. In his backpack, lumped with those of his friends against the wall, was the spellbook he’d checked out from the library, and in that spellbook was a spell created by one of his ancestors. His great-grandmother’s cousin he thought. Willow Daheed had been a particularly well-respected author of spells amongst the White Lotus, and one of her spells, Fuse Forms, was the seed of William’s plan for bringing justice to Kayla.

After a few minutes more, William took a deep breath, and though his throat was sore, his chest did not heave. He bent and pulled his underpanties up, even though they were tight against his swollen bottom, and pulled his pants up after, buckling his belt and wincing. He went to his backpack to afford his friends some privacy as they pulled their own clothes back into position. Though he’d seen his friends bare many times over the years, he didn’t want to be a peeper.

William knelt in front of his backpack, unzipped it, and withdrew a large, hardback book with a dark brown cover and white lettering: The Crafted Grimoire of Willow Daheed. He scanned the table of contents to find the spell he wanted, then flipped to the correct page and set the book open upon the floor.

Nikya kneeled next to him on his right, and Zora on his left.

Nikya and Zora had been his best friends since forever. Their parents were all professors at the White Lotus Magic Academy here in the capital city, and they’d grown up in the same cluster of bungalows reserved for staff and their families. They’d taken to each other as toddlers and as their magical proclivities had begun to manifest, it became obvious to any who looked that they were an adventuring party in the making. Nikya, the littlest of them, specialized in status magic, making her allies stronger and her enemies weaker. Zora, a willowy girl, specialized in thought magic, reading minds and inducing forgetfulness. William was a protection mage and a synergist, healing and bolstering his allies and bringing out the best in them. It was rare that first years developed magical specialties and their professors all had high hopes for them. William hoped that would translate into being able to cast the complicated spell.

William cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I should have realized Kayla would spank us for being late even though we were at the library. I even forgot our parents would be out this evening.”

Nikya sniffled. “She’d have found a reason to spank us anyway.” Her voice still trembled. Nikya was the youngest, smallest, and most sensitive of them.

“It’s not your fault, William,” Zora said, cutting to the heart of the matter. “Kayla confuses strictness with discipline.”

“Plus, she likes to spank,” Nikya said. “My sister is a bully.”

William tapped the book. “I thought we could study this spell, so the next time Kayla spanked us, we could make her stop. But I… I didn’t realize it would happen right away.”

The girls leaned over to read Fuse Form. It was a long and complex spell, but the basics were that it allowed the spell caster to fuse their physical, mental, and emotional selves with others. It required that those fused could work together, and William knew there was no one else he worked better with than Nikya and Zora. Fusing with this spell combined the participants into a single being, enhancing their physical form and magical capabilities.

“Hmm…” said Nikya.

“It’s a bit advanced for first years,” said Zora.

“I thought we could do it together,” said William, the throbbing of his bottom fading to his excitement for the spell. “I don’t think any of us is up to doing it on our own, but if you look here,” he tapped at the paragraph that had made him think they could actually pull it off, “this spell is about combining mentally, physically, and emotionally. I figured Zora could handle the mental aspects of the spell, Nikya the emotional aspects, and I would focus on the physical aspects. It’s not perfect, but I think it fits our specialties.”

“It could work,” said Nikya.

“And then what?” said Zora. William and Nikya looked at her. “You said this spell would help us stop Kayla from spanking us. But she’s already spanked us. So, let’s say we make the spell work. Then what?”

“We could spank her back,” said Nikya fiercely. Then she blushed and looked away.

Zora shrugged. “Considering the number of unfair spankings she’s given us, that may well be justified.”

Both girls looked at William. William was descended from a long line of paladins and his family had a strong sense of justice. The girls typically deferred to him on such matters.

“It could be, but only if it was done to serve justice, not vengeance.”

Nikya sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be vengeful.”

William shook his head. “I didn’t think you were. In fact, I think you might be right. Certainly I think she’d deserve it. But we’d have to be careful. I never meant to use this spell in retaliation. I wanted a way to stop her.”

“First we’d have to see if we can even cast it,” said Zora.

“It seems doable to me,” said Nikya. Of the three of them, she was the most intuitive spellcaster. She learned and modified spells quickly, though her ability to explain to others how she did it was frequently couched thick in metaphor. “It’s like a dense copse of different kinds of trees, but there’s a synergistic core to it.” She looked at William. “Good thing you’re a synergist.”

The three first years sat, legs crossed, facing each other, and let Zora lead them in meditation. Their bottoms all ached fiercely and sitting was uncomfortable, but they had practiced meditating together for years and even the burn of a spanked bottom couldn’t distract them from the task at hand. It might have been easier had William soothed their spanked bottom with healing magic, but he’d done that once, a few years ago, and Nikya had caught him at it. She’d spanked them all again with a hairbrush, twice as long and hard. They’d decided not to risk it after that. When their minds were still, when their breathing was synchronized, when their thoughts had settled, Zora reached out to the other two with her thought magic and the other two took hold.

As one, their combined minds were much more suited to wrapping about the complicated spell. In fact, it almost looked easy. All they had to do was gather the well of mana connecting them to the mystic aethersphere permeating the planet and focus that energy through the rhythms and words described by Willow Daheed, allowing William to take the lead in mixing their specialties.

Zora Espinwell felt the power building in the middle of her forehead, an almost tickle, an almost headache. Nikya Nayathan felt the power at her left breast, beating peacefully in time with her heart. William felt it at his solar-plexus, just above his tummy. Even with their eyes closed, they could see the power glowing within them: blue for Zora, green for Nikya, and yellow for William.

The power pulsed between them, tingling along their skin, marching to their thoughts, dancing upon their breath. It built until it ached, pushing at them, reaching to be spilled into the focus of a spell, to be shaped to a purpose. William could feel the spell coming to a close, could feel his mana reaching to the others’. It was the highest level spell he’d ever cast and it pulled more from him than he’d ever given.

“What are you three—” The voice of Kayla was a distant buzzing to the trio becoming one.

• • •

Ze woke to zir body, stretching zir arms to the side and above zir head, standing fluidly, stretching to tip toes. Zir spine, muscles, and mind stretched as zir soul rushed to fill this brand new body. Ze took a great, deep breath, feeling zir chest expand, zir breasts lift, zir nipples harden. Ze realized zir backside throbbed to the tune of a trio of spankings. It stung, but it didn’t hurt the way it had hurt the children who’d suffered them. Ze opened zir eyes, three of them, and looked down at Kayla Nayathan.

Kayla was a fifth year at White Lotus Magic Academy. She was pretty, with strong features and broad shoulders. She had short, dark hair and nut-brown skin and a stunned expression upon her slack-jawed face.

Ze slid the hands on zir lower set of arms down zir ribs, over zir hips, and around back to rub at the sting of zir bottom. Doing so, ze realized ze wasn’t wearing any clothes. Ze didn’t remember ending up naked as part of the effect of Fuse Forms, but decided that was a quirk to sort our later. Ze channeled a bit of healing magic to zir palms, feeling the swirling power of three young mages within her, and eased the sting of the spanking.

Zir upper set of arms she crossed firmly beneath zir breasts to give Kayla a good glare.

“Who… what did you… where are the children?” Kayla demanded.

“We’re right here,” ze replied. Zir voice was a bit deep for a woman, a bit high for a man. It was smooth and warm and somewhere in between. “That is, I am right here.”

Kayla shook her head. “You’re an adult. They…” The girl looked zir up and down, eyes wide, clearly in shock.

Kayla was right. Ze was an adult. Ze was tall and well formed with curvy hips and tight breasts and though ze was the fused forms of a trio of children, ze felt like an adult. Or at least a teenager. Kind of. Certainly ze didn’t feel like a little kid who needed a babysitter, or who needed to do what a babysitter told them to just because she said so, or needed to take a spanking from a babysitter just because she felt like it. Ze was someone who could stand up for zimselves.

The healing magic did its work, and ze stopped rubbing zir bottom and put the hands of her lower set of arms upon her hips, taking a step toward Kayla.

Kayla took a step back and swallowed hard. She fell into a defensive stance and magic danced between her fingertips. “You don’t know who you’re messing with, you freak. I’m the best battlemage the Academy’s ever seen.” She stretched her arms wide and flicked a finger.

A crackle was all the warning ze had to defend zirself. Ze felt William’s magic take hold, creating a shield of golden force between zir and Kayla. The lightning crackled along its surface and fizzled out. Kayla moved to cast again, and zir focus split triptych. William’s magic tingled at the fingertips of zir lower arms. Nikya’s magic ached at zir chest. Zora’s magic swelled in zir mind, bringing tears to zir eyes. Zir third eye, the one centered in zir forehead, blinked and twinkled, and the magic of three, held together and augmented by William’s skill as a synergist, wove together. A single tear slipped from zir third eye down the center of zir nose.

Kayla summoned another bolt of lightning, but before she could release it, Nikya’s magic resolved into a spell of haste, granting zir speed; Zora’s magic resolved into a spell of forgetfulness, making Kayla forget what lightning even was; and William’s magic resolved into a pair of golden shackles at Kayla’s wrists, pulling her to the floor.

The fight was over in a moment.

Kayla stumbled to hands and knees, shaking her foggy head.

The fusion stepped up to zir babysitter and tormenter in a blink. Ze moved so quickly the world seemed to move in slow motion. Ze marveled at the ease with which ze moved in this new body: tall and lithe, three-eyed and four armed, full of magic and certain what to do next. Kayla had attacked zir with magic after all, and attacking with magic when unprovoked was against Academy rules. Ze felt strongly that not even William would disagree that such egregious misconduct deserved a spanking.

Besides, Kayla was a stickler for the rules.

The fused forms of William, Nikya, and Zora picked Kayla up from where she knelt on hands and knees, looping her right arms around the girl’s middle, and carried her to Nikya’s bed, the same bed where Kayla had sat not an hour ago and spanked three bare bottoms. Kayla’s struggles were like thick honey in cold water.

Ze realized ze didn’t have a name in this form and as ze sat upon the bed, waiting for Kayla’s slow movement to settle over zir lap, easily capturing the fifth-year’s wrists behind her back, locking her legs between zirs, ze wondered what to call zirself. A combination of the children’s names seemed like the right choice.

Willora… Zokya… Nikilliam… Nizo… Zowi… Nizowi?

Ze liked the way Nizowi rolled about zir mind.

The haste spell began to wear off and the world returned to regular speed.

“You can’t do this!” Kayla screeched.

Nizowi smiled as it was obvious ze could. She felt Kayla’s skin grow warm and tingly and realized the girl was prepared to cast another spell, that Zora’s forgetfulness spell had worn off. With William’s magic, ze conjured a pair of golden shackles to keep Kayla’s wrists pinned to her back. Ze winked zir third eye to muddle Kayla’s knowledge of battle magic. Ze breathed out a spell of perception, letting it settle over Kayla, so she would be hyper aware of what came next.

“They don’t like how you treat them.” Nizowi said as she took hold of Kayla’s skirts and hiked them up, tugging them from between Kayla’s legs and zirs where ze pinned the girl.

“You’re far too strict and take any little excuse to spank them. So now I’m here.” She tucked the skirt between Kayla’s pinned wrists and her back, baring her pair of bubblegum pink underpanties. The skin of Kayla’s back and thighs was smooth and taught, shifting with the muscles underneath as she strained under the power of William’s magic to bind her, shivering under the increased perception granted by Nikya.

“It’s a spell, you understand.” Nizowi said. “This form is temporary. I am the combination of the three of them, their friendship manifested as a person, the strongest parts of them.” She took hold of Kayla’s bright pink underpanties and pulled them down. “William found this spell while trying to find a way to get you to stop being such a bully. But the girls, they see this as a way to serve some justice. I’m a bit torn. On the one hand, you definitely deserve it. On the other hand, I’m not fond of the idea of seeking revenge.”

Kayla found her voice, though it was strained. “You can’t do this. I’ll tell mom.”

Nizowi snorted. “You’re going to tell Mrs. Nayathan that you were defeated in magical combat by Nikya and her little friends? By a gang of first years?” Nikya and Kayla’s mother was one of the most celebrated battlemages of the White Lotus and Nizowi knew Kayla wouldn’t want to embarrass herself. Ze felt the girl stiffen, then slump.

With the bully thus secured over zir lap, Nizowi put both zir left palms on the girl’s back to steady her, squeezed her legs between zir own, and raised both right arms. Ze paused a moment to let a bit of Zora’s thought magic touch between zir mind and Kayla’s, so ze would know the girl’s mind and she would known zirs. Kayla was mortified and angry and just a touch scared. She jerked when Nizowi’s mind touched hers and shrank back. She felt Nizowi’s frustration with her, the anger at unjust spankings, the constant fear that one wrong move would result in a bare bottom smacking. Kayla felt Nizowi’s hint of uncertainty that spanking for spanking might itself be unjust. She felt Nizowi resolve herself to the task. And then she felt Nizowi’s palms on her bare bottom and squealed like a little girl. Nikya’s perception enhancement magic made the spank sting twice as much as it would have.

Having four arms, Nizowi realized, was a distinct advantage. It might have been ungangly and awkward if ze gave it too much thought, but ze let zir body take over. Ze let zir right hands rise and fall in rhythm, but occasionally let them fall out of rhythm, staggering the stinging smacks so they became unpredictable. Ze kept a part of her thoughts on Kayla’s, noting as they became increasingly frantic, as the stinging pain built, as she began to worry the spanking might go on forever. And then, much to Nizowi’s surprise, Kayla began to worry that she was, in fact, in the wrong, that she had spanked her little sister and her friends unfairly. Nizowi could feel the same deep shuddering sob ze had felt as three separate first years building now in Kayla’s chest. More satisfying, she felt that remorse building right alongside.

Still, Kayla was a battle mage through and through and she would never stop fighting. She kicked at each spank, squirmed as her bottom reddened, shouted and cried and demanded to be released. Nizowi refused to relent. Ze spanked zir babysitter as thoroughly as ze knew how, smacking her naked backside from the top of her thighs to the bottom of her back. Ze timed zir breathing with the rhythm of the spanking. Ze ignored the sting in zir palm. Ze spanked Kayla Nayathan with all righteous patience, all the careful justice a trio of first years could manage. And when ze was done, when zir breath was labored and zir brow slick and zir skin tight, ze released Kayla with an explosive sigh.

Kayla slumped, a squirming mess of tears and sweat, across Nizowi’s naked thigh. Nizowi felt zir loins stir. Though ze was curious, ze focused on Kayla, helping the girl to her feet and pushing her to the corner, firmly but gently. The touch of their minds told Nizowi that, somewhere deep down, Kayla was, at least a little bit, sorry.


End file.
